La dame des fleurs
by LinAngel
Summary: Un jour, Sephiroth a cru qu'il venait de rencontrer la femme de sa vie... Songfic basée sur "Lady of the Flowers" de Placebo, OneShot et résumé totaement naze :D...


**Auteur:** Angelin

**Fandom:** FF7

**Rating**: Pas pour les n'enfants.

**Genre: **Plotbunny songfic angsty avec du sexe, du sang, et encore du sexe...

**Chanson utilisée:** Lady of the Flowers, _Placebo,_ Placebo 1996.

**Pairing:** AerithxSephiroth. Non non, je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit. Pas encore totalement du moins.

**Statut:** One Shot

**Disclaimer: **La licence Final Fantasy et tout ce qui s'y rattache appartient à Square Enix, et ils s'en servent bien mieux que moi, la chanson appartient à Placebo, mais la traduction a été faite par mes soins.

J'écris pour m'amuser, je ne gagne absolument pas d'argent là-dessus.

* * *

**La dame des fleurs**

_'Scuze moi, je te demande pardon..._

Il doit le faire. Il doit le faire. Il doit le faire.

C'est dans le cours des choses, elle doit rejoindre la Rivière de Vie, quel qu'en soit le prix. Elle ne doit plus être en travers de son chemin vers l'imortalité.

Il fait craquer les articulations des doigts de ce corps artificiel dans lequel son esprit voyage désormais, et empoigne Masamune. Oublier tout ce qu'il y a pu y avoir avant. Suivre la Voie. La seule et unique. Celle qui fera du lui un Dieu et de sa mère une Déesse. Oublier ces punaises qui tentent de l'arrêter, sous leur commandement, à eux. Lui n'était qu'une infâme copie, mais elle... _Elle_. Ce yeux d'émeraude, ces lourds cheveux bruns.

La dernière Cetra.

Non, ce n'était pas vrai, c'est Jenova qui est une Cetra, c'est une supercherie elle n'a aucun pouvoir, elle n'a aucun pouvoir, elle n'a aucun pouvoir, elle n'est pas une vraie Cetra, elle n'a pas de légitimité, elle ne mérite rien que la mort.

Deux fois plus que tous les autres.

Et de toute façon, elle ira rejoindre la Planète.

Il s'abat, la lame dehors, sur la jeune fille en prière. Elle relève la tête, la lame pénètre son corps, la blesse mortellement, elle s'écroule. Tout semble se passer si vite et si lentement à la fois.

_Oublie, Sephiroth, Oublie._

Oui mère.

Il voit à travers ces autres yeux le corps frêle s'effondrer, ses longs cheveux sont dénoués par le choc et s'étalent en vagues sombres sur le sol. Ces cheveux, leur parfum de lys...

_Elle devait mourir, elle devait mourir!_

Oui mère.

Deux fois plus que les autres, pense-t-il, même s'il me semble que je viens de m'empaler moi-même sur Masamune.

_xxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxoooxx_

« Aerith? »

Il haussa un sourcil en surprenant ce prénom lors d'une conversation entre Zack Fair et Kunsel. Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent et le saluèrent, il leur rendit la politesse militaire, et déclara:

« Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais... Vous deux connaissez Aerith?

-Depuis quelques semaines seulement, pour tout dire... Tu la connais aussi?

-J'en ai entendu parler, vaguement...

-C'est une chouette fille. Elle sort avec Zack.

-Kunsel! Le coupe le brun avec une pointe de nervosité, t'es pas sensé...

-Félicitations, Zack, le coupe Sephiroth. L'amour, c'est important dans une vie.

-Tiens c'est marrant, avance le brun en hésitant, je t'aurais pas cru fleur bleue.

-Je ne le suis pas. C'est juste que c'est important... Moins que d'avoir une bonne arme sur un champ de bataille, mais tout de même. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si je t'avais dit de l'aimer et de la chérir avec ferveur et fidélité sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances de ma main... C'est simplement que ça te fait une bonne motivation pour rentrer vivant à Midgar, que ça te stimulera pour devenir encore meilleur et te pavaner devant ta donzelle, et que ça détend, par certains aspects.

-Bah moi, lance Kunsel, je trouve plutôt ça chiant et ça embrouille trop! Quoi de mieux qu'une petite amie officielle pour te faire perdre le Nord?

-Un GPS mal réglé. Pas vrai, Zack?

-Mais Sephiroth, je te jure, c'était pas ma faute... Ce truc s'est mis à bugger d'un coup, et Hojo n'a même pas voulu me croire. »

Il avait légèrement tressailli à l'évocation de celui qui avait été à la fois son géniteur et tortionnaire, mais personne n'avait rien remarqué. Puis il avait repris:

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut juste savoir garder la tête froide, comme pour un combat.

-N'empêche que moi, commenta Kunsel, les filles m'ont toujours apporté que des ennuis.

-T'es qu'un raté, Kunsel, répliqua Zack. C'est pour ça que t'es pas foutu de garder une fille. Écoute la voix de la sagesse, dictée par les deux sublimes personnes que nous sommes, nous, première classe Sephiroth et prem...

-Je t'emmerde, Fair.

-Eh bah tu viendras pas avec nous au Blue Caffe ce soir, n'est-ce pas Sephiroth? »

Sephiroth tiqua:

« Nous?

-Ah euh... Cissnei ne t'avait rien dit? Elle voulait qu'on sorte, ce soir, pour fêter...

-Cissnei ne me porte pas vraiment dans son cœur. Je doute qu'elle m'ait jamais inclus dans ses plans de soirées.

-Ah... euh...

-Elle m'appelle l'Iceberg.

-Ah. »

Il avait un talent fou pour jeter des froids, en effet, et il devait admettre qu'il aimait bien ça. C'était sa manière à lui de 'taquiner'. Le pauvre Zack était rouge de honte, et c'est Kunsel qui lui sauva la mise, en lui proposant:

« Bah, viens avec nous si tu veux venir! En plus, Zack nous présentera sa douce Aerith.

-Je ne suis pas un voyeur, je vais...

-Allez, et puis les membres de la Team Sephiroth, ton fan club numéro un se...

-Tu parles de ces idiotes en T-shirt moulant, Kunsel?

-Cissnei a raison, Sephiroth. Tu es un glaçon. Je suis sûr qu'au fond ces filles sexy sont drôles, intelligentes...

-Permets-moi avoir des doutes là-dessus, Zack. Répliqua l'argenté.

-Euh bon... Certaines sont sexy, c'est déjà pas si mal. Un peu de sexe, ça détend, et c'est pas Kunsel qui me contredira! »

Il se tendit encore. Il détestait les intrusions dans sa vie privée. Et il détestait s'incruster avec des personnes qu'il connaissait à peine. Manque de chance, ses amis les plus proches avaient été récemment déclarés morts au combat. Déjà que sa vie sociale et sentimentale était désertique, ça ne tombait pas bien. Alors après tout...

« C'est d'accord pour ce soir, je vous rejoindrai là-bas.

-On s'est donnés rendez-vous pour vingt heures. Sois pas en retard!

-Je ne suis jamais en retard, Zack. »

Il quitta les deux soldats et alla retrouver celui qu'il avait cherché initialement, celui qui lui avait parfois évoqué Aerith comme un spécimen à la pureté altérée qui ne l'égalait pas, mais qui valait toujours mieux que rien. L'être qu'il haïssait certainement le plus au monde, et qui prenait son pied en se présentant comme son père en pensant qu'il n'en savait rien.

Hojo.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

_...Il aime ton attitude..._

Le bar empestait la fumée et semblait bondé. Il était vingt heures pile, et tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé. Mais il y avait Cissnei, et il jugea ironiquement que ce serait déjà très amusant.

Elle ne le salua même pas et déclara:

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Une mission urgente de dernière minute?

-Fair et Kunsel m'ont invité.

-Ah. Bah vas-y, prend un siège et prend ce que tu veux.

-Merci.

-Me remercie-pas, chacun paye sa part.

-Toujours en colère?

-A cause de toi? Non! Ma vie est chouette, merci. J'ai pas de raison de la gâcher en...

-Tant mieux. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser en quoi que ce soit. Ni elle, d'ailleurs. »

Cissnei semblait en effet le haïr viscéralement depuis qu'elle lui avait présenté sa grande sœur, une membre assidue de la « Sephiroth team », qu'il avait gentiment mais surement repoussée.

Il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on tente de jouer les entremetteurs pour lui. Et encore moins avec une écervelée qui n'en aurait attendu que de la célébrité. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ni expérimenté l'amour, qu'il vienne d'un parent ou d'un amant. Sa mère était morte, il n'en avait qu'un nom lâché du bout des lèvres par Gast. Son géniteur était l'être le plus haïssable du monde, il ne l'avait jamais considéré que comme un monstre, une expérience. Quant aux femmes... Il paraît qu'il fallait d'abord faire son « complexe d'œdipe » pour pouvoir aimer une femme correctement. Compliqué quand on avait pas eu de mère... Alors si 'femme de sa vie' il devait y avoir, il savait qu'il faudrait qu'elle soit douce et protectrice, et que jamais, jamais elle ne devrait le regarder comme un monstre.

Comme une mère.

« Excusez-moi, c'est ma place... »

Une voix douce lui fit tourner la tête, et son regard rencontra de délicats yeux verts bordés de longs cils châtains. Le visage qui se présentait à lui était aussi doux et serein que la voix. La jeune femme repris:

« Je m'appelle Aerith. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Sephiroth. Je... Je travaille avec Zack.

-Je sais! Il parle souvent de vous. Si vous le cherchez, il joue au billard avec Kunsel et Luxiere. Ils sont arrivés en avance.

-Euh,oui, je...

-Juste là-bas, au fond de la salle.

-Merci. »

Il s'éloigna doucement, en direction de son collègue du SOLDAT, espérant saisir au moins en partie la conversation que Cissnei avait commencée par un évocateur:

« Félicitations, tu as fait bégayer l'Iceberg! Des générations de femmes vont t'envier pour ça. »

Peut être qu'elle l'avait un peu troublée, en effet. Mais c'était simplement qu'elle était entrée dans son champ de vision précisément au moment où il songeait aux nécessaires qualités que devrait avoir une femme pour espérer l'intéresser.

« ...oh, il a l'air gentil, mais j'aime vraiment Zack, tu sais... »

Ca tombait bien, il aimait bien Zack aussi. Alors il essayerait de ne rien penser de ce trouble. Pourtant, c'était dommage, cette fille était jolie et pleine de grâce, charmante et agréable, et par dessus tout, elle n'avait eu ni hystérie ni mouvement de recul en le regardant dans les yeux.

Par conséquent, il ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à Zack qu'il avait trouvé une petite amie qui lui paraissait vraiment très bien, et leur souhaita formellement d'être heureux ensembles.

La soirée s'écoula sans rien qui puisse la différencier de n'importe quelle autre sortie entre collègues de travail. Il but quelques verres, ne parla pas beaucoup, et quand il le fit, ce fut souvent à l'instigation d'Aerith. Il comprit qu'elle avait pour principale occupation de faire pousser des fleurs et de les vendre, et ne manqua pas de s'étonner qu'on puisse encore faire pousser autre chose que des gils à Midgar.  
Et de toute manière, la seule chose qui l'étonna durant cette petite virée nocturne fut l'attitude d'Aerith envers lui. Elle lui parlait, lui souriait, et par dessus tout, elle ne semblait voir en lui ni une légende ni une célébrité, elle ne semblait pas non plus remarquer la pâleur de sa chevelure ou l'éclat irréel et félin de ses yeux, elle agissait simplement envers lui comme envers n'importe quel être humain.

Et cela lui suffit à ressentir de l'envie à l'encontre de Zack.

xxooxxooxxooxxoo

_...Il essaye pour voir..._

Après cette soirée, Aerith disparut de la vie de Sephiroth pendant des semaines, du moins, il ne la revit pas et n'entendit rien à son propos.

Mais elle semblait refuser de quitter son esprit, et en ce matin d'octobre, il sentit contre toute attente son cœur manquer d'éclater lorsqu'il la revit. Elle portait un panier empli de fleurs, et essayait d'en vendre à tous les passants de l'avenue. Parfois, un couple s'arrêtait, d'autres fois c'était une vieille dame nostalgique.

Il s'approcha d'elle afin de la saluer, et elle lui rendit la politesse, avant de déclarer:

« J'espérais voir Zack... J'avais un cadeau pour lui, il m'a dit qu'il devait partir en mission et...

-En effet. Le briefing était prévu pour ce matin.

-Oh... Et il est parti?

-Il ne partira que demain, mais il n'a plus droit aux visites. Désolé.

-Ah... Alors, vous pourriez lui donner ça pour moi?

-Une matéria?

-La plus puissante matéria de soin que j'aie pu trouver. Je préfèrerai le voir revenir entier, vous voyez... Vous allez me prendre pour sa mère... Désolée, je me sens si bête, et...

-Je la lui transmettrai.

-Oh, vous feriez ça pour moi? Merci! »

Il n'anticipa guère le mouvement de la jeune fille débordante d'enthousiasme, qui lui sauta brusquement au cou, provoquant chez lui une autre bouffée d'envie envers son jeune camarade. Il hésita un instant puis plaça un bras autour des épaules de la brunette, effleurant délicatement sa longue chevelure sombre retenue par un ruban rose.

Reprends-toi, Sephiroth, pensa-t-il, avant d'enlever son bras, de repousser doucement la jeune femme et de reprendre la route jusqu'à son bureau, à rechercher la vérité sur Hollander et ses projets bizarres en attendant une nouvelle mission.

Lorsqu'il remit la matéria à Zack, ce dernier semblait au comble du bonheur. L'argenté n'osa pas lui demander plus précisément ce qui le rendait d'un coup si joyeux et si sûr de lui.

Et il ne le comprit que lorsque le jeune brun aux cheveux en bataille rentra de mission, étonnamment rapidement par rapport aux estimation, et qu'il lui déclara avec entrain:

« Si on me cherche, je serais dans le Secteur 5. Mais franchement, ça serait mieux qu'on me cherche pas... »

_...Il passe l'après-midi entre tes cuisses._

_C'est ça la gratitude? Je suis désolé..._

Les rires gras de Kunsell et Luxière avaient fait le reste.

Cette journée parut absurde à Sephiroth. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait en lui. Il ne saisissait absolument pas la jalousie qui pointait dans son cœur. Après tout, Aerith et Zack étaient...

Aerith et Zack. Et le reste du monde.

Il pensa rapidement aux délires tragiques et romantiques de Loveless que Génesis déclamait avec passion et rage. Pendant un instant il entrevit l'idée d'empaler Zack sur Masamune. Puis il secoua la tête et se dit avec autant de conviction que possible:

Reprends-toi, Sephiroth. Reprends-toi.

_...Ça m'a semblé durer des heures..._

Zack ne revint pas cet après-midi là.

_...Ca m'a semblé durer des jours..._

Et il ne rentra pas le soir non plus. Sephiroth ne savait que trop bien où il était, il l'avait bien compris. Et il n'y pouvait rien. Il trouva cela injuste, cette chance qu'ont les gens normaux en matière d'affection. Il lui sembla brusquement que son monde était vide, atrocement vide.

._..Cette dame des fleurs et son regard hypnotique..._

Dans ce lit qui était le sien et qui n'accueillait presque jamais personne d'autre que lui, il dormit mal. Il rêva de Zack, il se vit en train de le transpercer de sa lame, puis de l'étrangler, puis de s'enfuir avec Cissnei en lui laissant Aerith, puis son esprit vagabonda vers Aerith, ses grands yeux verts, son élégance innée et sa chevelure parfumée, sa peau qui semblait si douce, sa robe légère et blanche dans la tristesse de l'automne.

Il déchirait la robe, goutait à la peau, respirait les cheveux dénoués, il s'abreuvait à la source des lèvres roses, touchait avidement le corps délicat.

Sephiroth se réveilla en sursaut, fiévreux et excité par son dernier rêve. Il savait sans même essayer que cette fois, il lui faudrait un peu plus qu'un banal plaisir solitaire pour se soulager. Jetant un regard à l'horloge, il remarqua qu'il était quatre heures du matin.

C'était encore la bonne heure pour se trouver de la compagnie, contre quelques centaines de gils.

Et des gils, il en avait plein.

_...Ses yeux sont comme des aspirateurs..._

Il choisit une fille aux yeux verts lumineux et aux longs cheveux auburn. Elle avait une poitrine impressionnante et des jambes interminables, mais ça, il s'en fichait. Elle avait une robe blanche et la coiffure d'Aerith, et dans l'obscurité, il se dit qu'il ne percevrait qu'à peine la différence de nuance entre les cheveux de la prostituée et ceux de la marchande de fleurs.

Elle fut grassement payée, et elle eu l'immense privilège de monter dans cet appartement qui avait des allures de paradis pour tellement de groupies, mais qui était devenu un enfer de solitude pour son propriétaire. La jeune fille allait parler, comme elle faisait d'habitude, mais son client lui intima le silence en plaçant une main sur sa bouche et en fixant son regard vert dans le sien. Elle frissonna. Il était beau, mais terrifiant, il le savait très bien. Elles avaient toujours cette réaction... Il lui dit doucement:

« Dans l'obscurité, tu aurais presque les mêmes yeux qu'elle... »

Dommage, cependant, qu'elle me regarde avec terreur, pensa-t-il, parce qu'Aerith ne l'avait pas fait. Il commença par l'embrasser avec douceur, comme il aurait tellement, tellement aimé essayer de le faire à la dame des fleurs. La prostituée avait un goût de tabac et une odeur entêtante d'ester d'orange. Aerith ne fumait pas et avait sur elle le parfum frais et naturel de ses fleurs, et la différence provoqua chez Sephiroth un accès de colère. Déçu et enragé, pressé d'en finir, il jeta la jeune femme saisie d'incompréhension sur le lit, la déshabilla sans un regard, ne touchant pas à sa coiffure, la prépara rapidement et sans attention avec un doigt, puis deux, avant de la renverser sur le ventre et de la prendre sans douceur en la tenant par les hanches. Son esprit était loin, très loin de cette scène sordide. Son esprit était dans un autre monde, un monde où Aerith était sienne, et où il lui faisait l'amour passionnément.

Il se libéra sans réel plaisir, puis quitta rapidement le lit pour enfiler quelques vêtements et proposer à l'hétaïre de disposer de la salle de bain et de rester là pour la nuit, si elle voulait. La file le regarda avec incompréhension et demanda de bout des lèvres:

« J'étais pas assez jolie? »

La remarque arracha au jeune homme un sourire amer, et il répondit:

« Tu es très jolie. Mais tu n'es pas celle que je veux, c'est tout. »

La gourgandine se leva et alla se doucher, puis demanda s'il était certain qu'elle pouvait dormir ici. Il acquiesça, lui signifiant qu'elle avait même droit au lit, et que lui irait dormir ailleurs.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas le cœur à dormir.

_...Ils t'absorbent..._

La fille partit vers six heures du matin, après qu'il lui ait offert un petit déjeuner rapide et surtout qu'il lui ait bien fait comprendre que tout ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit ne regardait personne, et que si elle s'avisait d'en parler, elle risquait de très gros ennuis. Il avait désigné Masamune du menton, et la fille avait dégluti avec difficulté. Il n'en aurait rien fait, mais la menace était très efficace, surtout sur les filles de la rue dont personne ne se souciait, et il préservait ainsi son intégrité.

Après l'épisode de la prostituée, il tenta de chasser Aerith de ses pensées, s'arrangeant pour se concentrer sur autre chose dès que la jeune vendeuse de fleurs semblait vouloir sortir de sa cachette, quelque part dans son esprit. Jusqu'à ce jour où Zack était introuvable, il réussit si bien à l'éviter qu'il pensa l'avoir définitivement effacée.

C'était un matin de novembre, aux environs de neuf heures, et il était sensé être en repos. Par conséquent, il était en train de se consacrer à sa troisième heure d'entrainement de la journée dans le luxe de son appartement du Secteur 2 quand le téléphone sonna.

Le soldat brun était absent alors qu'il aurait du être à son poste depuis six heures quarante-cinq. Hojo avait besoin de lui pour une mission spéciale en lien avec un quelconque spécimen à capturer, et qu'il n'avait souhaité confier à personne d'autre, justifiant cela par un besoin de tester le jeune homme et sa réaction au dernier traitement qu'il lui avait fait suivre. Sephiroth n'avait fait aucun commentaire -moins il parlait à Hojo, mieux il allait, de toute façon- et avait commencé par appeler Zack sur son portable. Il n'avait eu aucune réponse. Après le douzième essai, il se dit qu'il serait temps d'essayer le nouveau système de détection de signal GSM récemment mis en place par le bureau de développement technologique de la ShinRa, auquel il pouvait avoir accès par dérogation depuis son terminal personnel.

La société avait une telle confiance en son dévouement qu'on lui avait laissé de chez lui les moyens de travailler quand même.

La réponse au test ne se fit pas attendre. Le portable de Zack émettait depuis le Secteur 5.

Il contacta la société pour les prévenir, et on lui demanda d'aller l'y chercher, étant donné qu'il était considéré comme la personne pouvant avoir le plus d'influence sur Fair et parce que les gens encore plus hauts dans l'échelle sociale qu'il ne l'était lui même et qui étaient sensés travailler aujourd'hui avaient mieux à faire que de descendre dans les Taudis. Et évidemment, le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour trouver et ramener Zack payé, et payé double, fut-il précisé.

Ce fut donc sans surprise au gentil argenté obéissant qu'il était de se voir chargé d'aller chercher son cadet par la peau du dos, de le ramener et de le sermonner à propos de son manque de conscience professionnelle. Et il y ajouterait une petite torture personnelle pour avoir massacré son repos.

Sauf que Zack n'était pas dans le secteur 5.

Il n'y trouva qu'Aerith, la mine sombre, qui sembla étonnée de le voir lui, et pas un soldat de bas étage, et elle lui tendit un téléphone portable en demandant si c'était bien ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il répondit par la négative, expliquant que Zack ne s'était pas présenté.

« Oh... »

Avait-elle laissé échapper avant de reprendre:

« Je ne sais pas où il est. Il est parti d'ici furieux... Et il a oublié son téléphone. »

Ledit téléphone sonna, et ce fut Sephiroth qui décrocha. C'était Zack, et il semblait furieux, en effet. Ne laissant pas le temps à son interlocuteur de parler, il lança, acide:

« Et j'espère que la sale vicieuse que tu es me rendra ce téléphone. J'en ai besoin quand je suis en mission, figure-toi, et j'y allais justement! Et tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai pu me prendre dans la gueule à cause de mon retard!

-Et crois-moi, Zack, si tu continues à me hurler dessus en insinuant que je suis une petite cochonne, tu risques fort de t'en prendre encore, et bien pire. Et je ne mentionne même pas le fait qu'on m'a tiré de chez moi en plein repos pour te retrouver...

-Sephiroth? Je...Euh... Je...

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'en expliquer davantage et d'aller faire ce que tu as à faire. Je te rendrais ton GSM quand tu rentreras. De toute façon tu auras surement un coéquipier.

-Ouais. Et précise bien à Aerith que c'est Cissnei. A plus! »

L'objet émit un petit bruit marquant la fin d'une communication, et le jeune soldat le rangea dans sa poche.

Sur le seuil de sa porte, Aerith semblait tétanisée. Il lui dit:

« Il va bien. Il part en mission avec un membre des Turks, mais rentrera vite.

-Avec Cissnei. Pas la peine de vous fatiguer, il criait tellement fort que j'ai tout entendu.

-Bien... En tout cas, inutile de se tracasser, il reviendra. »

Elle secoua négativement la tête et ajouta:

« Il a dit que j'étais injuste de trouver que les membres du SOLDAT étaient bizarres, parce que moi j'étais totalement anormale.

...

-Désolée si je vous ai froissé.

-J'ai l'habitude.

-Je vous offre du thé, pour me faire pardonner?

-Je ne voudrais pas vous imposer ma bizarrerie.

-Ca va, je... Bon, vous avez les cheveux argentés, et les sourcils argentés aussi, et les yeux très lumineux, comme ceux de Zack, sauf que les vôtres sont verts, mais...

-J'avais déjà pu constater tout ça de moi-même.

-Mais en fait, vous êtes plutôt... Enfin, si on met ça de côté, vous, euh... »

La jeune fille rougit, secoua la tête et repris:

« Bref... Vous acceptez mon thé... S'il vous plait? »

L'argenté essaya de durcir son regard avant de refuser, mais la vue de cette fille charmante qui venait plus ou moins d'insinuer qu'elle le trouvait agréable à regarder l'empêcha de refuser, et il la remercia d'un hochement de tête en entrant dans la maison.

La jeune femme n'était pas seule chez elle, une femme aux traits gâtés par le temps et aux cheveux grisonnants remontés dans un chignon sévère y était occupée à enfourner un gâteau tandis que l'eau chaude du thé sifflait doucement dans l'air. Elle lança un œil surpris vers le jeune homme et déclara:

« Seriez-vous Sephiroth, le héros de la ShinRa qui fait la une de toutes ces feuilles de chou? »

_...Elle a des magazines..._

Elle désigna du menton une pile de magazines people posés sur un plan de travail, non loin de la poubelle. Il sourit.

« En effet, c'est un résumé clair et concis.

-Ah.

-Maman, lança Aerith, il prendra le thé avec nous.

-Aerith, tu n'as même pas dix-huit ans. Et c'est le deuxième garçon que tu amènes ici aujourd'hui.

-Mais maman, c'est juste un ami et collègue de Zack, et il prend le thé. Il n'y a rien de méchant là-dedans...

-Oui mais tout de même. Tu...

-Madame, n'ayez pas peur pour votre fille, elle est tout ce qu'il y a de mieux élevé. Et mes dix-sept ans commencent à s'éloigner un peu trop pour que je puisse décemment entretenir envers elle le même intérêt que Zack Fair... »

Et il pensa que c'était bien dommage qu'autant d'années les séparent, et que s'il ne lui portait pas exactement le même intérêt que Zack, c'était parce que le sien le valait bien deux fois. Mais il se garda bien de le dire, voyant que, quoi qu'en pense la fille, la mère était trop perturbée par ses cheveux couleur de lune pour consentir à un peu de sympathie.

Ils prirent le thé dans une ambiance pesante, que seule Aerith essayait d'alléger en discutant de choses et d'autres. Lui, il réfléchissait. Si Zack était parti sans intention de revenir, quel mal y avait-il à élaborer des plans pour devenir le nouveau monsieur Aerith? Maintenant, il ne chassait plus sur les terres d'un ami, après tout. Il avait toute la marge de manœuvre nécessaire.

Ce qui lui échappait encore, c'était les propos de Zack.

Après une heure, Elmyra se leva, disant qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller travailler. Elle salua Sephiroth et dit à Aerith de bien se tenir, ce à quoi la jeune femme répondit, en roulant des yeux telle un bonne adolescente, par un « mais oui maman! » dont il aurait été difficile de déterminer la sincérité.

Quand le porte claqua, la brune aux yeux verts lança:

« On est tranquille, maintenant. »

Tranquilles... Aurait-elle une idée derrière la tête?

« En fait, je me demandais si Zack vous avait parlé de quelque chose... A propos de moi.

-Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup de nos vies privées.

-D'accord... tant mieux, alors!

-...

-Vous parlez pas beaucoup, quand même, pour une vedette de la ShinRa.

-Je ne leur avait rien demandé. Ils ont allumé une mèche et des magazines pourris de ce genre ont fait le reste.

-J'aime pas ces trucs non plus.

-Alors pourquoi y en a-t-il autant?

-Je... Voulais voir ce que ça faisait, d'ouvrir un magazine et de tomber sur le visage de personnes qu'on connait en vrai, même si c'est juste un peu. Voir si ça changeait quelque chose à ma vie, à ce que je ressentais.

-Et?

-C'est juste des photos, ça ne change rien...

-Je suis là dedans?

-Vous êtes narcissique?

-Non. J'ai juste peur de ce qu'ils peuvent écrire à mon propos.

-Majoritairement des choses flatteuses.

-Allez, laissez-moi voir avec qui on m'a fiancé cette semaine. »

Il se saisit du premier magazine de la pile, un peu brusquement peut-être puisque tout le reste se répandit sur le sol, sous le regard horrifié d'Aerith. Un exemplaire du dernier « Beyond Bone Nymphomaniacs » et un de « Perversion City » aux couvertures explicites atterrirent à ses pieds, au milieu des magazines people féminins.

_...Pleins de sexe trash..._

« Ca, c'était inattendu... Je suis désolé... »

_...Excuse-moi,  
je te demande pardon..._

Le jeune fille aux fleurs était totalement pétrifiée, son regard allant des couvertures figurant des scènes de sexe explicites au visage stupéfait de son hôte. Elle sembla prise d'une honte intense, baissa la tête et après un temps, elle émit un discret sanglot avant de tomber à genoux.

Il se précipita vers elle et la recueillit entre ses bras avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol, choisit de plutôt l'y déposer délicatement, de se poster face à elle et de lui dire avec autant de douceur que possible:

« Il ne faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils pour quelque chose d'aussi bête...

-Je me sens atrocement idiote et ridicule.

-C'est pas grave, ça ne sortira pas d'ici, tu sais... On a tous connu des moments peu glorieux. Et pour tout te dire, on meurt plus facilement d'héroïsme que de honte...

-Je suis désolée... C'est pathétique.

-Faisons comme si je n'avais rien vu, alors...

-...

-C'est à cause de ça que Zack était si en colère?

-Il... Il a cru que j'avais acheté ça pour moi, pour me faire plaisir en regardant d'autres personnes. Mais c'était pas ça du tout! »

L'argenté haussa un sourcil, pris au dépourvu par la situation, et demanda timidement:

« Alors c'était pour en faire quoi?

-Je connaissais rien à ces trucs. Je voulais pas le décevoir, je voulais apprendre... Ca me paraissait tellement compliqué... Et puis il ne fallait pas compter sur Elmyra pour m'expliquer ces choses, et j'aurais été ridicule de demander à Zack... Alors j'ai acheté ces magazines et les ai cachés entre les trucs de presse féminine...

-Donc, dit-il en souriant discrètement, tu as acheté ces choses pleines d'images horriblement crues et violentes pour les reproduire au moment clef parce que tu avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur au moment où Zack voudrait faire l'amour? »

Son silence fut éloquent, mais elle finit par lâcher tristement:

« Oui... Je sais, c'était un idée stupide.

-Quelque part, c'est un domaine où on a tous un peu peur d'échouer... »

Elle sanglota doucement contre son épaule, et c'est en sentant les larmes mouiller légèrement ses vêtements qu'il prit conscience de la situation.

_...Ça m'a paru durer des heures,  
ça m'a paru durer des jours..._

Depuis le temps qu'il avait attendu ce moment, elle était là, lovée entre ses bras, plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

_...Cette Dame des Fleurs  
et son regard hypnotique..._

Probablement plus proche qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il essaye, il n'avait rien à perdre. Avec douceur, il caressa ses cheveux bruns. Ils étaient tellement doux sous ses doigts abimés par le maniement des armes qu'ils semblaient s'y accrocher légèrement. Curieux de la voir sans son éternelle coiffure, il défit le ruban rose, libérant une cascade de longs cheveux ondulés sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Intriguée, elle releva la tête, fixant son regard dans les yeux verts du soldat. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger et lui déclara:

« Tu n'avais aucune raison de t'inquiéter, tu sais... L'homme qui aura le privilège de te faire l'amour sera forcé d'en faire le meilleur moment de sa vie. S'il ne le voit pas comme tel, tu auras la preuve que c'est un crétin fini qui mériterait de disparaître de la surface du monde. »

Ses doigts effleurèrent le visage angélique de la jeune fille aux fleurs, et il continua, ne la quittant pas son regard:

« Tu es magnifique. »

… _Ses larmes brillent sur son chemisier _

_Perdue et torturée par un manque de confiance en soi._

_Elle a volé les clefs de chez moi..._

Il était si près d'elle... Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue. Sa fascination était sans limites. Et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait lui apportait davantage de satisfaction que le sombre épisode de la prostituée. Cette fois c'était bien Aerith, la véritable Aerith. Elle sentait bon les fleurs et le thé au jasmin qu'ils venaient de boire. Ses dernières larmes brillaient sur son visage comme des diamants sur un éclatant satin rosé. Et elle ne semblait éprouver ni peur, ni regret, ni hésitation.

Il se pencha vers la jeune fille et déposa avec une douceur infinie ses lèvres sur le sillon adamantin qu'une larme avait tracé sur sa joue. C'était tiède et salé, et il considéra ce goût et cette sensation comme la plus belle chose qu'il lui ait jamais été donnée. Puis il continua de déposer plusieurs baisers légers sur son visage, et il n'envisageait même pas d'aller plus loin lorsqu'elle glissa les doigts dans sa chevelure d'argent liquide et s'écarta juste suffisamment pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Il sentit le temps se suspendre, il avait l'impression d'être sur un fil, et que bientôt il serait forcé de tomber, et que c'était à elle, maintenant, de décider de quel côté ce serait.

Lorsqu'elle lui demanda timidement s'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, et qu'elle ajouta en baissant encore la voix qu'elle, en tout cas, ce qui arrivait lui échappait totalement mais qu'elle en plaignait pas le moins du monde, il compris qu'il avait eu l'autorisation de se laisser aller du côté heureux du précipice.

Il saisit le visage d'ange entre ses doigts, et gratifia les lèvres douces d'un baiser dans lequel il essaya de faire passer toutes les émotions qu'elle lui avait fait endurer.

La jalousie.

La colère.

L'envie.

La honte.

La peur.

Le désir.

La frustration.

La somme de tout cela formait une douleur qu'Hojo lui-même ne lui avait jamais infligée.

Mais mêlée à cette orgie de violence, il y avait le reste.

Le plaisir de lui sourire.

Le plaisir d'entendre sa voix.

Le plaisir de son parfum.

Le plaisir, toujours et partout, dans chaque once de ce qui pouvait être liée à elle.

La volonté de compter pour quelqu'un

Les battements de son cœur.

L'impression d'être totalement humain.

L'impression d'être immortel.

Elle émit un soupir, il détacha ses lèvres des siennes, posa son front contre le sien, et déclara dans un souffle:

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux en rester là pour aujourd'hui. »

Il était comme perdu dans ces sentiments qui ravageaient son esprit. Sur le plan strictement rationnel, l'amour lui semblait fou, inutile, dangereux et désagréable. Et pourtant, il se sentait bien, comme ça. Il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de semblable dans sa vie. Et c'était comme si ça lui avait manqué.

Il se sentait tellement dépourvu de tout contrôle sur lui-même en cet instant précis qu'il savait qu'un rien ferait naitre en lui une passion si brûlante qu'il faudrait qu'Aerith daigne à lui accorder bien plus qu'un baiser pour l'en guérir.

Mais il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter lorsqu'elle répondit:

« Je crois qu'on ne peut plus en rester là...

-Sur le sol de la cuisine, tu es sûre? Non, je t'assure, c'est...

-J'ai aussi une chambre... »

Les yeux verts d'Aerith brillaient alors d'une lueur légèrement perverse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et qu'il aurait eu du mal à imaginer s'il ne l'avait vue de ses propres yeux.

Il n'opposa aucune résistance, après tout puisqu'elle était d'accord, pourquoi aurait-il eu le devoir de le faire?

« Parce qu'elle est encore mineure et que tu risques d'avoir des ennuis », cria un voix quelque part dans son esprit.

Une voix qu'il préféra ignorer alors que la jeune fille le conduisait à sa chambre.

Il ne prit pas le temps de regarder le décor, trop fasciné qu'il était par sa jolie compagne. Elle fut la première à s'asseoir sur le lit, et il la suivit de près. Ses cheveux détachés inondaient ses épaules et le haut de son dos, caressant avec douceur les courbes de son épaule et de son cou. Une fois encore, il ne résista pas à l'envie de les caresser, puis de les respirer.

Et ce fut elle qui ouvrit le bal, en profitant de la position qu'il avait prise pour dévorer son cou par de petits baisers brulants. La sensation de ces lèvres tant espérées contre la peau, si fine à cet endroit, provoquèrent chez lui un frisson de désir, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire de victoire. Il pensa un instant à Zack qui avait eu le malheur de laisser passer sa chance de garder la jeune fille aux fleurs. Lui ne commettrait pas cette erreur.

A force de baisers allant crescendo, ils se retrouvèrent allongés, étroitement enlacés. Il lui demanda une dernière fois, lèvres contre lèvres, si elle était certaine de le vouloir, elle lui répondit en s'emparant de la bouche de l'argenté, mordillant et léchant les lèvres sensuelles avec passion. Il pris ça pour un oui, et glissa une main le long de ses fesses, caressant à travers la robe le haut de la cuisse, puis remontant vers le dos, sans jamais mettre fin au long et langoureux baiser qu'ils se donnaient mutuellement. Il goûtait avec délectation la bouche de sa belle, le goût de ses lèvres, de sa langue, la violence non contenue avec laquelle elle revenait à la charge chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de se séparer d'elle.

Elle était bien mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, et ce baiser l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Il se sentait submergé par une passion dévorante, et s'il n'avait écouté que son corps il l'aurait certainement déshabillée rapidement, sans aucun égard pour la robe, et l'aurait prise avec puissance. Au lieu de cela, il s'évertua à garder autant de contenance que possible, ne s'octroyant par moment que le vain soulagement de quelques soupirs. Il essayait de se concentrer sur elle, sur son souffle saccadé, sur les petits cris qu'elle poussait, sur les mouvement de bassins qu'elle donnait.

Il fit descendre ses lèvres sur son cou, puis sur la naissance du décolleté, et sans cesser de déposer sur sa peau d'ardents baisers, il fit descendre une bretelle de la robe blanche légère, puis l'autre, et finalement, il découvrit la poitrine, prisonnière d'un carcan de dentelle rose, qui le fascina un instant puis dont il décida de se débarrasser, sans autre forme de procès. Il s'attarda en revanche davantage sur la poitrine menue, maintenant offerte à son regard et à ses mains, et ne se priva pas de la toucher, de se repaitre de la sensation qu'offraient ces seins lorsqu'il resserrait ses mains autour d'eux, du goût de leur peau. Il les goûtait avec toute la ferveur dont il était capable, et il adorait les petits gémissement de plaisir que sa compagne tentait encore d'étouffer.

Il se demanda si elle serait encore capable de les retenir s'il glissait dans le même temps une main entre ses jambes, et tenta l'expérience, caressant doucement son intimité. La jeune femme se mit à gémir franchement, et il senti qu'il était en train de perdre pied. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements et continua ses caresses, les accentuant un peu davantage à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main d'Aerith qui était dans ses cheveux se crisper, arrachant au passage quelques fils d'argent à la crinière du jeune homme. Il eut un léger tressaillement de douleur, mais la voir dans cet état était tellement bon... Impossible d'en rester à ces caresses presque sages, désormais. Il défit le dernier rempart de tissu qui le séparait de sa belle dame des fleurs, roula sur le dos contre le matelas tout en saisissant sa belle qu'il plaça au dessus de lui.

La douce jeune femme ne se fit pas prier pour mener la danse, cette fois, trop heureuse d'avoir cette chance. Elle se plaça sur le membre dressé et le laissa glisser en elle, gémit de plaisir sous la sensation qu'il lui procura, puis elle ondula lascivement, soupirant un peu davantage à chaque à-coup, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'elle se resserrait autour de lui, son corps se tendant sous le plaisir. Il aurait pu se laisser aller, à ce moment là, mais il choisit de prendre la relève, donnant des coups de bassins de plus en plus forts, poussant la jeune fille à un deuxième orgasme. Et seulement à cet instant il s'autorisa sa propre jouissance, qui dépassait de très loin ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avec toutes ces simples ombres qui, jusqu'alors, avaient partagé son lit pendant une nuit, deux tout au plus, avant de repartir dans leur monde.

Aerith n'était pas de ceux là, elle ne repartirait pas.

Convaincu de ce fait, il la pris dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« Tu aurais pu enlever ma robe, quand même. »

Qui avait dit que les femmes étaient romantiques après l'amour? Il sourit et dit en lui caressant les cheveux:

« Je suis désolé, tu me rendais fou, j'ai totalement oublié. Je te promets que la prochaine fois, elle finira au sol avant même que tu aies pu le réaliser.

-...

-Aerith? Tout va bien? »

… _Et elle s'est enfermée dehors..._

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, et il supposa que c'était simplement ce que certains psys nommaient 'le spleen post-coïtal'. Après un moment de silence qui lui sembla durer des heures, elle déclara:

« Tu devrais rentrer. Si Elmyra te surprend ici, dans cette tenue avec moi, ça fera scandale dans le monde entier. »

Il hocha la tête, saisissant parfaitement la situation, se redressa et quitta la couche, avant d'enfiler rapidement ses vêtements et de quitter la maison, non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue d'Aerith, ce qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle pleurait, et d'avoir emmené avec lui les revues pornographiques dont il s'était débarrassé discrètement dans une poubelle des taudis.

En chemin vers son appartement, il repensa aux larmes d'Aerith. Il avait peur de trop bien comprendre ce qu'elles pourraient signifier, et sa peur alla grandissante pendant les cinq jours, six heures et quarante-six minutes où elle ne lui donna pas de nouvelles.

_...'Scuse-moi, je te demande pardon..._

Ce soir là, son portable sonna. Sa belle lui donnait rendez-vous dans l'église du secteur Cinq, et le priait de venir le plus rapidement possible. Ca ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, avait-elle déclaré.

Il aurait aimé sentir l'espoir renaître, mais il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Sa voix au téléphone était sèche et abrupte. Elle n'avait rien de la voix de celle qui se languit de celui qu'elle aime. C'était la voix tranchante de quelqu'un qui se sent mal, et qui vous en tient pour responsable.

Il savait aussi, pour l'avoir vu et lui avoir rendu en main propre le foutu GSM qui avait tout déclenché, que Zack était rentré de mission, ce matin.

_...Il aime ton attitude, il essaye pour voir..._

Elle semblait l'attendre, assise sur un banc et pourtant mi-adossée à un mur, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Elle portait une robe rose. Assortie au ruban qui retenait ses cheveux.

Et il ne trouva rien de mieux à lui lancer que:

« Ta robe blanche te flattait davantage. »

Elle releva la tête, et répondit avec verve:

« Je l'ai jetée. Il y avait une tâche dessus, de toute façon. »

Il ne répondit rien, et elle continua:

« Ecoute, je ne peux pas continuer à lui mentir. Quand je l'ai revu ce matin, j'ai douloureusement compris que ce que je t'avais laissé me faire était une erreur monumentale...

Zack est un garçon tellement gentil, tellement attentionné...

_...Il passe l'après-midi entre tes cuisses..._

...Et j'ai passé la moitié de la journée avec lui... Inutile de te le cacher, de toute façon je suppose que tu t'en doutais. En tout cas, pour l'après-midi de la dernière fois, je ne peux pas nier que c'était bon... Et ça m'a bien servi, avec Zack.... »

_...C'est quel genre de gratitude, excuse-moi..._

Il ne dit toujours rien. Qu'y avait-il-à répondre à ça? Il haussa les épaules, consacrant toute la maitrise qu'il avait sur lui-même à feindre l'innocence.

_...Ca m'a semblé durer des heures_

_Ca m'a semblé durer des jours_

En réalité, il lui semblait qu'en cet instant le monde entier vibrait sous l'emprise du bourdonnement de colère qui avait éclos en lui. Il aurait déjà pu la tuer, à ce moment là.

_Cette dame des fleurs_

_Sa brume électronique..._

Elle lui avait à elle seule et en quelques mots fait plus mal que ce vieux fou d'Hojo.

Hojo n'avait jamais touché à son cœur, partant du principe qu'il était une arme, et que par conséquent, il en était dénué. Pour Sephiroth, cette dernière trace d'humanité laissée intacte, qui avait éprouvé la haine pour Hojo, l'amitié pour Angeal et Génésis, puis l'amour noble et pur qu'il avait ressenti pour Aerith, était ce qu'il y avait de plus important et de plus intouchable.

Elle prouvait que lui n'était pas exactement comme ses anciens amis.

Il n'était pas un monstre.

Quoiqu'en dise l'autre taré, il était intrinsèquement et indéniablement humain.

Et l'être humain au cœur et à la fierté blessé qu'il était s'apprêtait à partir, ne désirant pas s'exposer à une humiliation encore plus grande. Il avait déjà tourné les talons quand entendit le sanglot d'Aerith.

_...Ses larmes brillent sur son chemisier..._

Il se retourna vers elle et ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, ajoutant qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, qu'il n'était pas idiot et par conséquent ne dirait rien à Zack. Elle lui lança un regard rageur, et cracha:

« T'as été un pourri de me faire ça! Comment j'étais sensée faire pour résister, hein? Tes yeux brillent, comme les siens, ton corps est musclé par l'entraînement comme le sien, t'es un SOLDAT, comme lui. C'était lui, c'était pas toi. Ça sera jamais toi. Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers qui a abusé d'une jeune fille qui souffrait d'avoir été abandonnée. Ta mère, si t'en as jamais eu, aurait surement honte de toi! De toute façon, les membres légendaires du SOLDAT, dont tu fais partie, ne sont que des monstres! Rien que des atrocités de laboratoire! Au moins, tant mieux, je suis certaine de ne pas avoir brisé de cœur! Sors de ma vie à tout jamais. »

_...Perdue et torturée par le manque de confiance en soi_

_Elle a volé les clefs de chez moi_

_Puis s'est enfermée dehors..._

Il sentit sa mâchoire se contracter et serra les poings. Se maitriser, comme il l'avait toujours fait était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne devait pas montrer ses émotions, il ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses pulsions, ou bien il la tuerait sur le champ... Il devait simplement se retourner, et avancer. Passer la porte. Avancer. Remonter dans la ville haute. Ignorer sa haine. Ignorer à quel point elle était injuste. Tout ignorer. Faire comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Rentrer à la maison. Fermer la porte à clefs. Baisser les stores.

_..Elle a volé les clefs de chez moi_

_Puis s'est enfermée dehors..._

Et hurler. Hurler du fond des tripes sa rage et sa douleur. Serrer les poings et taper contre les murs. Contre lui-même.

Fureur. Honte. Désespoir.

Douleur.

Il se sentait brisé jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Il regrettait amèrement de lui avoir fait confiance. Elle l'avait manipulé, comme un simple jouet.

Assourdissante douleur.

_...Elle m'allonge..._

Comme lui avec la prostituée...

Désespoir.

Désespoir.

Désespoir.

Rage.

Vengeance.

_...Elle me baise..._

Quand il avait reçu cet ordre de mission, il était trop heureux de se rendre à Nibelheim. De changer d'air. Il avait tiqué quand on avait mentionné Zack, mais lui n'était responsable de rien. Tout était leur faute, et leur seule faute...

Il décida donc de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Zack était un type bien.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle ne le brise pas comme elle l'avait brisé, lui.

C'est dans ce manoir de Nibelheim, pendant une nuit d'insomnie, qu'il découvrit les documents relatifs au projet S.

Il s'enferma dans la réserve et il décida de les lire tous...

_oOoxxx The End xxxoOo_

**_Notes de l'auteur_:** Cet OS était un défi que je l'étais lancée à moi-même à cause d'un artwork de Amano-san où Sephiroth et Aerith ont représentés ensembles, d'une chanson de Placebo et de la phrase d'Aerith sur son ex du SOLDAT avant que je n'apprenne l'existence de Zack. Mettez tout ça dans le shaker de mon imagination et voilà le cocktail créé...

Je sais, c'est improbable. Mais c'est pour ça que c'était intéressant à mes yeux.

Pour Hojo, j'ai supposé en revoyant récemment le flashback de Nibelheim que Sephiroth savait, puisqu'il déclare « Quant à mon père... » puis qu'il part dans un rire qui s'explique à mon avis par le fait qu'il est trop amer sur ce point pour en parler... Après tout, pour sa mère, il n'a pas hésité à dire qu'il ne la connaissait pas...

Mais cela n'engage que moi, après tout FF7 a ceci de commun avec la Bible qu'on peut y voir tout et son contraire, ou presque...

Enfin, j'ai majoritairement utilisé Crisis Core pour cerner Sephiroth avant son pétage de plomb, et il me fait penser à Squall, froid et réservé, mais avec un bon fond et attaché aux valeur morales « fortes ». C'est l'impression qu'il me laisse, encore une fois, et ça n'engage que moi.

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu!

Le bouton 'review' -le gros vert en dessous- aime les chatouilles,et moi j'aime les reviews, alors allons-y!


End file.
